Harry Potter and the Mysterious Tormentor
by J.C. Yanez
Summary: Harry and friends must once more take charge of their fates. One year after book 7, Harry once more experiances pains. Could the Dark Lord truly have returned...?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fanfic. I'm expecting to make this a serial (if I have time). Um, please review whether you think it's a great start or a horrible story. (Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, this is just for fun)

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I

TEASER

Harry wandered down the long, dark corridor. He heard eerie sounds and constantly moved his wand from side to side. Sweat now covered his body, his heart beating faster and faster. His scar burned, but he ignored it instead trying to accomplish his task. He could now make out the door that lay in front of him. Soon he would come face to face with his tormentor…

Prologue

One year has passed since the events in Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows. Harry has since moved on with his life as a wizard. He and friends, Ron and Hermione, have graduated. Harry and Ron work at the Ministry of Magic, aspiring to become full-fledged aurors. Everything seems in peace and order, but Harry has once more become victim to the pain of his scar. A pain that should have gone with Voldemort… a pain which shouldn't be there…

PRESENT DAY

Harry moved around in his bed. He was drenched in sweat, engulfed in a terrible nightmare. Finally, his eyes opened and he sat up. He looked from left to right, studying his surroundings. He let out a sigh of relieve once he saw that he was still in the burrow, the safe haven which was his home yet again.

"Harry, Harry… are you alright mate?" came Ron's voice. Harry turned to his right to see the red-haired boy sitting up in his own bed. "Yeah Ron… I'm alright. Bad nightmare I guess." Harry replied.

Ron seemed to understand and once more laid back "Well, get some sleep Harry, we've got a big day tomorrow…." he said.

Harry chuckled "Good night Ron."

After a few minutes, Harry once again began to find sleep. He was thinking about the past, the past that haunted him consistently. Voldemort was gone, but for some strange reason Harry's scar still ached. On occasions, the pain would be unbearable.

Harry had alerted Mr. Weasly who, in turn had spoken with the ministry. Harry had gone through some examination, but there seemed to be nothing wrong and it was a certainty that Voldemort was gone. Harry did not know the cause of his pain, and was growing increasingly frustrated. Someone or something was doing this to him, and he needed to find out. That was the driving force behind his decision to come up with a plan.

After speaking with Hermione and Ron, he had devised a plan. He needed to find out who was doing this to him, and the ministry was clearly not putting much effort into the investigation. This left only one option: Harry and his friends once more needed to put their fates in their own hands.

To start, they would journey into the magical world to the home of Gregorious Lonther, a friend of Harry's. Gregorious was an expert in nightmares; however his radical views had led to his banishment from the ministry. Harry had met Gregorious a few months prior during one of his trips with the Weaslys.

Harry was certain that Gregorious would be of phenomenal help. After all, it was Harry's only chance at getting rid of his pain and nightmares. For now, he needed to rest. After all, he _did_ have a big day ahead.

* * *

Harry squinted as light bombarded his closed eyes. He pushed his eye lids together even more, but finally gave up and opened his eyes to the morning sun. Ron was already up and ready. "Hey Harry… mum's calling us for breakfast. Better hurry, you know how mad she gets when we don't obey…"

Harry laughed slightly "Yeah, she sure has been angry a lot lately. I mean, she's so worried about our internship at the Ministry…"

Ron raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I wonder why… Do you reckon she knows something that we don't?"

Harry shook his head "Don't know, but we might as well just do as she says. I don't there's any danger in the ministry for us… I mean, everyone knows me. I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack me or you while in the ministry."

Ron nodded in agreement "Yeah, besides it doesn't really matter. After breakfast we've got to go meet Hermione."

Harry agreed and they made their way down the long winding stairs of the tall burrow. They arrived on the first floor to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Harry smiled at this pleasant smell, something he never felt while living with the Dursleys.

"Good morning Harry, come sit down." Mrs. Weasly said as Harry came in.

Harry gave her a slight smile and sat down. Mr. Weasly was already gone and only Ginny was sitting on the table. Harry smiled at her, but she turned away. "So boys, what are you up to today?" Mrs. Weasly asks enthusiastically.

Ron shrugged "You know mum, the usual. We're going to meet Hermione over in Diagon Ally to buy some stuff we need for our jobs at the ministry."

Mrs. Weasly sat down with a plate for herself. She took a sip of juice and then spoke "Well, you be careful boys. It's a hard world, and you'd best be prepared for anything," she turned to Harry "by the way, has your scar been hurting lately Harry?"

Harry thought quickly "Er, no Mrs. Weasly. I guess it was only temporary."

Mrs. Weasly nodded "How about the nightmares. Have they stopped as well?"

"Sure have no need to worry anymore Mrs. Weasly." Harry lied.

Mrs. Weasly smiled "Well, good luck boys. Have fun today, after all its rare when the Ministry gives days off. My poor Arthur had to go work… but at least you boys can rest. Now, finish your food up and finish your chores… _then_ you can go out."

Ron rolled his eyes "But mum, it's our day off and… I mean we're eighteen, we shouldn't be doing chores."

Mrs. Weasly stopped eating and looked at Ron. She raised an eyebrow "As long as you live in this house you abide by my rules. Besides, you'll always be my little boy. You to Harry, I consider you part the family, 'member?"

Harry nodded and Ron reluctantly accepted his mother's conditions. They finished eating fast, and quickly finished their chores. Before they knew it, they were on their way to meet Hermione on their fast new broomsticks, a graduation present.

To be continued…

_In the Next Chapter:_

_Will Harry's plan work? Just who is Gregorious Lonther?_

_**Please Review, feel free to tell me if it's good or horrible, that way I can improve it… I'm now working on Chapter II (I'll put it up soon, I hope).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, please review on this chapter to. I'm really grateful to all of you who take the time to read these stories and review. Thanks! (Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!)**

**Enjoy!!!**

Chapter II

TEASER

Harry lay on the ground and stared the incoming man clad in black. Sweat was dripping as Harry raised his wand. "Stay back!!! Stay back!!!" he yelled.

The man continued to walk forward slowly. Harry closed his eyes tightly, but soon opened them. "Avada kedavra!!!"

PRESENT TIME

Harry felt the breeze touch his face as he and Ron rushed through the clouds on their broomsticks. Soon they would meet Hermione and start their crusade to find out who was tormenting Harry.

Ron stayed quiet as they rushed through the blue sky. He had not talked to Hermione for months. They had had an argument which had yet to be mended, and Ron did not know what would happen next; however, Harry was in trouble and Ron needed to help.

Hermione was waiting with her arms crossed, clearly angry. Harry and Ron were already running late by an hour, and if they didn't get there soon Hermione would leave.

She paced up and down trying to burn some time. "Should have brought a book." she said to herself angrily.

Finally, she saw two specks coming towards her. Before she knew it, Harry and Ron were there. She rushed towards them "FINALLY!!! So, you decided that you'd rather sleep an hour more and leave me here waiting like an idiot!?"

Harry grinned slightly "Sorry Hermione, we had lots of chores to do"

Hermione was still upset, but decided to drop the subject. There was a small moment of silence and then she spoke "Well, it's nice to see you Harry…" she looked at Ron "Ronald…"

Ron nodded and Hermione turned her attention to Harry "Alright Harry, we've got to this now. I think I know where Gregorious will be, but he's known to move around a lot. There's now knowing where he'll be if he moves, so we can't waste time."

Harry nodded and then said "Well, do you have the portkey?"

Hermione took out a hair brush "I've charmed it to take us to Diagon Alley…"

Ron spoke next, reluctantly "Er, Hermione, would you mind actually telling us where Gregorious is?"

Hermione turned to him and raised an eyebrow "So what Ronald, you don't trust me? You think I can't do it right by myself?"

Ron replied defensively "I-I just want to know… I mean, you don't have to go all crazy on me and-"

"Well forgive me for not informing you about everything that goes on in my life, Ronald!!!" Hermione interrupted angrily.

Ron was clearly getting frustrated "What the bloody hell is your problem!? It's been months, can't you get over it?"

Hermione shook her head "No Ronald, I can't. For your information, I actually have emotions… and you're one big bloody mothe---"

"GUYS!!!" Harry yelled. Ron and Hermione turned to him. He replied slowly to hide his own frustration "Get over it, both of you… and stop your bickering, it's really annoying."

Hermione's face was red, but she nodded. Harry turned to Ron who also nodded. Harry smiled "Alright then, let's do this."

The three touched the hairbrush and everything around them suddenly disappeared. There was a jerking feeling and then they were in Diagon Ally.

Hermione looked around quickly "Alright, we're going to disapperate together. There's a house somewhere close to here and I think that's where Gregorious currently resides."

Ron rolled his eyes "Why didn't we just disapperate from the last location instead of using the portkey!?"

Hermione turned to him "I guess I wanted to make you suffer" she said sarcastically.

Harry looked at Ron "Listen Ron, Hermione knows what she's doing and you know that… just let her do what she knows how to do."

Ron nodded. Hermione gave them a summary of her plan and then they all disapperated.

Harry led the way to the small house. He was cautious with every step, making sure that there were no surprises. He spoke as he walked "So Hermione, this Gregorious man… is he really trustworthy, I mean… Ron and I've met him, but we don't really know him… he says he's a friend but I don't know."

Hermione clearly thought about here answer "Well, I've been studying some of his work to do an article on it. It's actually interesting. He proposes various theories and they actually seem plausible; however, I've never met him face to face. I've go no clear base to say whether or not his trustworthy. I don't even know if he'll let us talk to him…"

Harry was a bit confused. He had thought that Hermione had already made sure that this trip wasn't wasted and that's exactly what he said: "Well, if that's true this could have all been a failed expedition. I thought you already had everything ready…"

Hermione answered in a frustrated tone "Well, that's typical. Ever since we first met, you guys have relied on me to do _everything. _Anyways, I'm going to rely on your famed status of 'The Boy Who Lived' and that fact that you and the Weasly's know him. Hopefully that will draw enough attention and he'll speak with us."

"Well, we're going to find out in a few seconds" Harry said as he raised his hand to knock on the black wooden door…

To Be Continued

_In the next chapter…_

_Our heroes finally come face to face with the infamous nightmare expert, Gregorious Lonther…_

**Well, please review on this chapter as well whether you think it's good or think it sucks. Also, feel free to give me some suggestions on where the plot could go… just for fun (I've already mapped out most of the story…). Thanks!**


End file.
